


James Potter and the Flitwick Fling

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is writing a story for James, and Remus wants to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Potter and the Flitwick Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nocturnali for the beta and the conversations that made this ever sillier. Although the boys are still at school, they are very definitely 'of age'.

"It was a dark and stormy night," Remus read aloud. "It's a bit cliched isn't it Sirius?"

"You shouldn't read over people's shoulders."

"I had to see what you were doing. It couldn't be homework; you're concentrating too hard."

Sirius was lying face down on the bed but he pushed himself up onto his side so he could look Remus in the eye.

He poked his tongue out.

"Go away. I'm creating."

Remus waited until Sirius was once more engrossed in his work before he sat on the bed next to him.

"What are you writing about?"

"Moony! Do you mind? Creating here!"

Remus waited patiently. Sirius couldn't resist talking about himself for too long.

"Okay. I'm writing a story as a present for James."

"Aww, Sirius. That's so sweet."

"Isn't it though? It's about the night James and Flitwick got it on in the Charms classroom." Remus' jaw dropped. "You see, James had detention one dark and stormy night, and one thing led to another. I'm calling it 'James Potter and the Flitwick Fling.'"

Remus found his voice again. "James and Professor Flitwick have…?" He trailed off.

"What? No. It's _fiction_. That means it's _make believe_."

"Why would you make something like that up Sirius? It's sick."

"In my story it's true love."

Remus began reading out loud again. "'Flitwick's fat cock was hard and glistening with pre-cum.' 'James dropped his pants and Flitwick gasped at his nine inches of man meat.' Since when does James have nine inches?" he sniggered.

"It's a present. I have to make it flattering."

"And have you thought about the Professor's proportions?"

"Oh yes. His is just perfect for arse-fucking."

Remus grinned. All this talk about size and man meat was starting to turn him on, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. He was determined to distract Sirius from his story.

"What size is perfect for arse-fucking?"

"Oh, about your size."

Remus shifted so he was lying on his side next to Sirius and rested his hand on his boyfriend's arse.

"And what happens after James exposes his nine inches?"

"Well, Flitwick can't help but suck him."

Remus pushed Sirius onto his back and pulled the loose track pants over his hips. "Like this?" he asked before stretching his lips over Sirius' half-hard cock.

"Ooh yes. Exactly like that. Except Flitwick's better at it."

Remus let his teeth graze the shaft to show his displeasure at that comment. It just made Sirius groan louder.

"Then Flitwick whispers this lubrication charm and slips his fingers into James."

Remus let Sirius go. "There's no such thing as a lubrication charm. _Accio lube_."

"But there should be, don't you think? I'm going to invent one and make mmmillions." His voice trailed off into a moan. Moony had opened the tube of lubricant and slid a finger into Sirius' arse while Sirius was talking. "Said fingers Moony."

Remus grinned and slid a second finger into the tight passage. Then Moony crooked his fingers and was rewarded with a large groan. "Is Flitwick better at this as well?"

"No." Sirius' hips moved restlessly. "Though his fingers _are_ longer."

Remus withdrew his fingers and poked his tongue out. "If I'm doing such a bad job you can take care of yourself and I will too." He quickly undressed and knelt back down between Sirius' legs. He took his cock in hand began to stroke it, moving back when Sirius tried to grab his hands and pull him down.

"Moooony! I'm sorry. You're the best and your man meat turns me on, even if it is smaller than mine."

"And?"

"And I want you to fuck me. Because your cock is perfect for it."

"Oh no Black. You know how I love to see you," he smirked, "wax your wand."

Sirius grinned. "It's a fine wand. Ten inches. Oak. Dragon Heartstring core."

"Ten inches?" Remus arched his eyebrows.

"You're just jealous because you've got five inches of willow." Sirius wrapped his hand around his cock and held Remus' eyes as he began to stroke. "But you can stir my cauldron while I keep waxing. Come on, Remus. Fuck me."

"Are you sure you'll even feel my willow?" he asked as he slid in.

"Ah Moony. It's not the size of your wand, it's the way you wave it." Sirius moaned as Remus circled his hips.

"And what does Flitwick do next?"

"God Moony, don't talk about that man while you're in me. 'Moony flexes his hips so that every stroke brushes his lover's love button.'" Sirius couldn't keep a straight face as he said that. "'All the while the, ah, incredibly sexy Padfoot strokes, ungh, himself.'"

Remus gasped at the feeling of Sirius' muscles clenching around him. He pushed Sirius' hand away and grasped the boy's cock himself.

"I want to."

Sirius' hips were bucking against him, urging him deeper. He twisted his hand as he stroked, familiarity letting him bring Sirius quickly to the brink.

"Moon, Moon ah - Moony!" The cock pulsed under his hand and as Sirius' muscles rippled they pulled the orgasm from Remus. He thrust deeply, shuddering as he came, then collapsed onto the dark-haired boy.

Sirius nuzzled his neck, stubble gently scratching the skin. "You're way better at that than Flitwick."

"That's good to know. How's your story going to end?"

"And Moony and Padfoot lived happily ever after, screwing like rabbits every night."


End file.
